Descension
by TrueWielderofTessaiga
Summary: When unforeseen tragedy befell the group, InuYasha was left with one last desperate hope. However, a darker plane of destiny was forced upon him. Would this sudden turn of events finally spell out the end for him? InuYasha/Kikyou
1. Chapter I: The Beginning of an End

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the InuYasha series. Rightful ownership belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Credit for summary: **turtlequeen2**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: The Beginning of an End<strong>

The wounded hanyou glanced about him, his sides shaking in the intense effort to merely draw a breath. The hole carved out of his abdomen was throbbing but he was alive; at least for now. His claws fumbling in the dirt, the weakened hanyou gazed about him in a daze.

The air above the ruined grounds was thick with a layer of miasma. Thick clouds of the foul gas hung over the clearing, completely obscuring the sun. The hanyou wheezed; it was getting increasingly difficult to breathe. Pressing himself close to the ground to reduce inhaling more of the poisonous gas, the hanyou began to slowly crawled forward.

A dark figure laid seemingly unconscious ahead of him. The hanyou's face creased into a frown. He could feel a premonition coming over him as he willed himself forward. This was bad…

This was very bad.

The hanyou parted his lips in a half-hearted moan as his gaze fell upon the unmoving shape. Digging his claws into the soft terra, he slowly and painfully pulled himself towards it. Upon reaching its side, he grabbed onto the body, before flipping it around.

He could feel his face crumpling with pain as he glazed down at the motionless figure of the girl that once provided the light to his darkness.

The familiar face that had once bear the brightest smile he had ever seen. The voice that held all the hopes in the moments when all seemed lost. The soul that he had found himself slowly besotted to despite his reluctance from the start.

All of that now laid dead before his very eyes. No longer would there be that beacon of light that had once led them through even the darkest of times.

Kagome…

That was the only thought InuYasha had, as he screwed up his eyes. He refused to cry. Not at this critical moment. Giving in to those tears would be as good as giving in to the battle.

A battle long lost.

There was no reason for him to give the enemy another thing to scorn about.

The enemy… _Naraku_.

Bearing the hated name in his mind, InuYasha allowed all the hatred and venom he felt for his nemesis to come forth in a deep growl that racked his entire body. He ignored the pain that coursed through his form, as he concentrated on seeking out the enemy.

That bastard is going to pay for what he did to Kagome.

His eyes scanned across the battlefield with a searing gaze, coming only to a stop as they fell onto yet another painfully familiar figure sprawled on the blood soaked dirt.

Sango! InuYasha resisted the urge to yell her name, as he crawled over to her; an arm still cradling his deceased miko.

The demon slayer had her back pressed against the ground, her eyes stared unseeingly upwards. Her demon companion Kirara was stretched out limply beside her. Not a breath could be detected from the two.

Very much dreading what he would see next, the hanyou forced his gaze downwards. His eyes widened as they fell onto the gaping wound gouged in the taijiya's lower torso; the entrails leaking out of the smoldering mass.

No human could survive a mortal wound such as that. Sango was very much dead.

Holding back a cry of rage and frustration, InuYasha pounded his fist hard against the ground.

While he was mulling over Kagome's death, his friends were slowly being picked off one by one. His thoughts slowly spiraled downwards. He released Kagome's still body and continued to pound the ground with both fists. The tears threatened to spill.

_I couldn't protect anyone! _He thought despairingly.

The distraught half demon was brought out of his thoughts as a cry of pure rage sliced through the air, chilling the blood in his veins.

_Miroku… _InuYasha thought numbly, as he spun in the direction of his friend.

His friend was charging towards their arch nemesis, the staff he usually held around now raised high above his head. There was a mad light reflecting from the eyes of the usually calm houshi, his sanity pierced apart by the grisly sight of his lover's mauling.

Despite the deaths happening about him, InuYasha felt a strange calm within. He had to contain himself or risked allowing the barrier to shatter and let forth the violent torrents of uncontrollable rage.

If the barrier broke, there would be no stopping him then.

Miroku! The thought of his friend came back to him in a spilt second. He had to be stopped. Miroku was already suffering from the effects of the poisoning. Naraku would tear him to shreds without blinking. Still, InuYasha could only stay frozen on the spot, staring in horror as Miroku continued to shriek wordlessly as he charged. The young houshi's face was contorted with battle fury, driven off the edge by the death of his beloved.

InuYasha watched helplessly as one of the many tentacles surrounding the adversary's body snaked out of nowhere to pick Miroku off the ground. The houshi let out a yell of anguish as he was swept off his feet, suspended in the air merely a few feet from the dark hanyou.

"Mi-Miroku!"

It was all InuYasha could do by screaming out his friend's name, wincing as the effort agitated his wound. He watched with growing foreboding as Naraku turned his head only slightly, those red irises rolling to meet his helpless gaze with a scorn.

"You're still alive, InuYasha?" The dark hanyou chuckled. "I suppose it would take more than a stab wound to finish you off. Your friend on the other hand…" Naraku narrowed his eyes as he spoke those dreaded words. His eyes flashed with grim pleasure as he glowered at the weakened hanyou.

InuYasha sucked in another painful breath, before letting it out in a gasp. Naraku was taunting him. It was no surprise that he would feel such ecstasy then. This was, after all, his moment of triumph. He and the others had been on Naraku's trail for a long time, hampering his every effort and slowing him down on his quest to attain the Shikon no Tama.

InuYasha stared on blankly, struggling to push down the wave of guilt threatening to swept him down. He had failed. The bastard had finally achieved what he sought and now he could finally have the sick satisfaction of seeing them beat down one at a time by none other than him.

The hanyou was snapped out of his stupor by the sickening sound of human flesh being ripped apart. The blood curdling scream that came after shook the still air as the hanyou watched in stark horror as his friend hunched over; those eyes stretching wide as he took in deep shuddering gasps.

A tentacle was protruding from the area around his chest, causing blood to seep from the vicious tendril. It released his hold on Miroku and the wounded houshi fell to the ground like a stone.

"MIROKU!" Ignoring his protesting muscles, InuYasha lunged for his falling friend. He just managed to catch his friend before the harsh impact to the ground.

Still shuddering from the blow, the houshi weakly turned his head to meet InuYasha's horrified gaze. He forced a smile. "InuYasha…" The houshi trailed off as his body was seized by a sudden convulsion, hacking out a gush of black liquid.

"Forgive me.. I-I tried"— A single tear trickled down the houshi's cheek, his words breaking off when his body underwent another series of violent spasms.

InuYasha shook his head frantically. "Don't say anymore." He urged as he continued on more worriedly. "Hang in there, Miroku!"

He knew there was no hope then. His friend had been deal a fatal blow. It would only take a few short moments for Miroku to fade away completely.

The early wound he sustained was starting to ache. Looking down, InuYasha realized it had started to bleed again from the rough movements. The pain was starting to affect him once more. As much as he tried to ignore the waves of pain that threatened to send him into another blackout, he couldn't ignore the voice that kept playing back the same painful words inside his head.

_You could have done something…_

InuYasha shook his head in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the thought. He would blame himself forever for this failure; he knew that. A menacing shadow fell upon their forms, causing the hanyou to looked up.

Naraku was hovering above them, an arrogant sneer plastered across his face as he surveyed the two hapless beings. "Well, well. Looks like the houshi is out for the count." He sneered as he shot InuYasha that usual hateful taunting look.

InuYasha shot back with all the hatred he could muster in one scorching look. His blood was heating up within his veins, threatening to sear through them. Releasing his grip on his friend, the hanyou pulled himself up despite the pain; it took him most of his self-control not to scream out.

He had the slight satisfaction of seeing the dark hanyou's expression changed to one of bewildered astonishment. That bastard didn't think he had any fight left in him huh? He would show him. His claws twitched by his sides, anticipating the moment when he could bury them in Naraku's hateful mug.

Everyone is gone. There was no one now but him who could take on Naraku.

Only him…

InuYasha gritted his teeth as he felt himself continued to burn. That bastard would pay for everything he did to his friends!

The bewildered look on Naraku slowly gave way to faint amusement as he realized InuYasha's intentions. "Do you honestly think you could take me on by yourself, InuYasha?" His words were overlaid with threat, as he let loose a volley of manically laughter. "Very well. This would be interesting."

A wild light flashing across his eyes at that infuriating tone, InuYasha launched himself towards Naraku in a swirling mass of claws and snapping fury. A tendril shot forward to intercept him but InuYasha scored his claws down onto the threat, severing the lower half as it fell and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"TESSAIGA!" The furious roar exploded from the hanyou, as he raised his arm to retrieve his sword.

At the call, Tessaiga came flying from where it laid forgotten to once more fit itself into the hanyou's outstretched hand. At first contact, the rusted blade transformed into the giant fang as InuYasha viciously sliced away at the other tendrils, ignoring Naraku's scream of pain and outrage. The series of slashes cascaded upon the dark hanyou's monstrous form, slicing away at whatever parts of him that had the misfortune to come in its path. Foul smelling fluid sprayed the air at each sever of the tendrils, spattering InuYasha with the gross remains but the hanyou was way past caring; caught up in the frenzy of raining slashes upon his adversary.

A constriction around his mid-section halted the hanyou's attack, allowing him to regain his senses in that short period of time. A tendril had found its mark, wounding itself tightly around the hanyou's form. InuYasha struggled to free himself but the tendrils kept on coming. Soon, the hanyou was covered from head to toe with the vile things. InuYasha struggled in vain, fighting desperately to break free. Despair clouded his mind as his oxygen supply started to deplete.

The cold cruel laughter rang in his ears once again. Naraku was winning. He could feel it. So could Naraku who was now laughing over his wins.

That did it. Searing heat burned in his ears as InuYasha made a critical decision. A decision he would never have dreamed of doing should it be any other moments. It was different this time. This was crucial.

Slowly, his fingers began to slacken, loosing their hold on Tessaiga. The sword, free from his grip, fell and clattered to the ground.

Another tendril snaked around the hanyou then, cutting off all his senses. InuYasha was cast into absolute darkness, feeling his body being utterly crushed by the suffocating binds. He ceased his attempts in breaking out, closing his eyes slowly as he prepared to give himself up to the fast approaching darkness.

It all happened in a split moment. He was trapped, immobilized and helpless by the tendrils. A blaze of white heat surged through him and the next thing he knew, he was soaring high above his the enemy. His feet hit the ground a distance from him, as he casually lifted a hand to sweep away the rotting remains of that which had ensnarled him earlier.

The look on that bastard's face— the way those crimson irises, usually so full of contempt arrogance now dilating in fear; it was all very thrilling to the hanyou. The hanyou broke into a vindictive smile as he lifted his chin in an arrogant fashion.

The fear. He could smell it— radiating from the other hanyou. That bastard was afraid of him; or at least of what he had become. That was fine… The hanyou smiled to himself as he dragged his foot forward, feeling another sense of satisfaction at the ease of his claws tearing deep gouges in the earth. Fear was what he enjoyed. He wanted others to fear him..

Particularly the bastard standing right before him.

The grin widening, the hanyou spread his legs as he leaned forward in an animalistic crouch. He would enjoy ripping the enemy slowly to shreds. Giving those elongated talons one final twitch, the hanyou threw himself towards the enemy.

Those remaining tendrils that lashed out to knock him off course were easily avoided, as the hanyou weaved between them to slash away viciously at his enemy. He had the satisfaction of watching the face of the other hanyou contorted with rage and fear. The dark hanyou continued to strike out aimlessly at him. It was a case of full-on panic inflicted by him and _him _alone— the hanyou smirked— he was enjoying himself very much.

"D-Damn you , InuYasha!" The dark hanyou spat as he borne yet another wound.

The curse caused the hanyou to falter. InuYasha? That name was vaguely familiar… He couldn't recall where he had heard it. Not that the hanyou cared much. All he wanted to do now was to bring upon this cursed being a terrifying unending trail of nightmares.

The feeling towards the dark hanyou was one of strong venomous hatred. An intense desire to rip his head off and crush his skull. He had no idea why he felt that way. He just did.

A stinging pain shot up his shoulder as one of the tendrils found its mark. The hanyou growled angrily. It was not the pain that had angered him but the fact that he had been hit. It didn't matter to him if the newly inflicted wound was now a smoldering mass of flesh. There would be reckoning sooner or later.

* * *

><p>The dark hanyou was running out of defense. His regenerative ability was for once rendered useless. The hanyou standing before him was different—vengeance had made him stronger and faster. He had never seen this side of the hanyou before and it overwhelmed him. Him! Naraku! Of all the others he couldn't believe the bastard hanyou was getting the better of him. He had no choice. He had to use his last resort.<p>

The dark hanyou glared out towards the other hanyou, directing all his hatred at the loathsome entity. Cautiously, he slipped a hand into his robes. "Don't think you have won, InuYasha." He rasped, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

With a triumphant glance at the hanyou, the dark hanyou raised the object he retrieved and lifted it to the skies. The Shikon no Tama was a swirling ball of massive dark energy. It pulsated once, then twice.

The dark hanyou chuckled to himself as he watched the hanyou stared onwards, his one-tracked mind unable to comprehend the situation. The little bastard had no idea of the impending doom which was soon heading for him.

"How pitiful…" The dark hanyou shook his head with false sympathy. "InuYasha!" A streak of madness flashed across his eyes and his fingers enclosed the jewel, thrusting it in the direction of the other hanyou.

"This will be your end!"

* * *

><p>The hanyou could feel the change in the wind. It was picking up speed, its force multiplying in folds. The clearing seemed darker than before, as the hanyou looked up to see a swirling mass of miasma spinning ahead. The wind had picked up the miasma and was a vortex made entirely of the foul air was now forming about the dark hanyou. The atmosphere stung like static, making the his hair stand on end.<p>

As the hanyou stood motionless, chunks of earth lifted off the ground and encircled the dark hanyou's form.

The hanyou leapt to the side as the rocks were flung at him. As he landed, he felt a strong pull threatening to drag himself over to the enemy. He soon saw the cause of it. The vortex forming about the dark hanyou had tripled in size and had split into a cavity revealing dark emptiness within. It was now sucking in whatever that stood in its path. The hanyou gritted his teeth as he stood his ground, unyielding.

A flash of blue from the corner of his eye, as the hanyou turned to catch sight of figure being flung towards the void; a figure dressed in blue robes.

_Miroku…_

The familiar name came out of nowhere, echoing thinly in his mind. The hanyou watched mutely as the figure was soon drawn into the gluttonous void. He was suddenly caught aback by a spasm of pain that shot up his body. This wasn't any type of pain he was used to. It was as if unseen hands had gotten a hold of his heart and was now squeezing it . The air seemed heavier than before as the hanyou pressed his hand over his chest, gasping painfully.

A second shape blew past him. The hanyou could just managed to make out a faint outline of a slender girl flying along with a smaller figure of the demon cat before they disappeared into the void completely.

_No! Why is this happening!_

Where is this voice coming from? The hanyou shook his head in annoyance to dismiss the noise. Another spasm shook his body and he bared his teeth in a snarl. He couldn't understand these strange occurrences to his body.

The hanyou turned to his side in anger. Another girl was laying there. Her bow lay broken by an equally broken body. The body moved as the wind shifted in her direction.

_No…_

The hanyou grabbed onto his head, wincing as he watched the girl's body lifted up into the air and spun in the direction of the void.

NO!

The hanyou froze as the scream wrecked through his head.

_KAGOME!_

His jaw parted in a scream of fear, the hanyou launched himself towards the girl's spinning form. He just barely managed to snag a talon into her clothing, before drawing her into his grasp. At that instant, he realized he had made a deadly move.

He had thrown himself into the path of the vortex and it was now dragging him in along with the girl. His limbs thrashing out wildly, the hanyou tried desperately to get a grip on something; anything to prevent himself from falling into the endless void.

He was doomed to fail right from the start; just like how he failed in their mission to stop Naraku. There was nothing in his way, nothing to stop him from hurtling towards the vortex.

Hugging the girl tightly to his chest, the hanyou shut his eyes as he allowed the darkness to consume him.

* * *

><p>InuYasha's eyes snapped open in panic.<p>

Where was he? A cold chilling darkness surrounded him from all sides. The air seemed heavier than normal as it weight down on him. The hanyou sucked in deeply; the freezing air nearly made his scent glands freeze over. As the fuzziness in his mind began to clear up, memories of the early events began to flood back to him. Once again, InuYasha felt the pain that he had to endure during the time when Kikyou died.

Kagome…. Miroku… Sango… They were all gone.

The events were beginning to play back against his head much against his will, every image painfully clear. InuYasha closed his eyes wearily. Naraku had ambushed them, in the moments they least expected. The night of the new moon, to be precise.

Somehow or other, their worst enemy had gotten a hold of the precious bit of information that InuYasha and his friends had kept confined among themselves. He had launched an attack personally on that fateful night when InuYasha was rendered weak and vulnerable by his half youkai blood curse. Kagome and the others had fought hard to protect him and Shippou. He had resented the way he had to cower behind their backs like a frightened child along with Shippou while they battled for their _lives…_

* * *

><p><em>Kagome!<em> InuYasha gasped as the young miko went flying, though relaxing as she got to her feet, none the worst for wear. He had a vague assumption of why Kagome was targeted first. Next to him, she was the biggest threat towards the dark hanyou. He watched, his form tensing up every time the young miko took a shot at Naraku.

She was the one whom he worried for the most, being one of the most vulnerable ones despite her powers. He could only hope no harm came to her while he was stuck in this useless state of his.

It came too late— the realization that Naraku's aim was to lure Kagome to him. With one tendril, he snatched up the young woman and dragged her close to his form.

There was no stopping the human InuYasha then, as he leapt out from his hiding place. "Let her go, Naraku!" The enraged youth yelled as he charged forward with his sword. Much to his chagrin, he found himself easily bat away like a pestering child.

Kagome's screams of fear echoed through the air as Naraku drew her closer to his form. All the color drained from the girl's face as he gave her torso a tight squeeze. InuYasha scrambled to his feet, spitting with rage.

The dark hanyou pulled out from the young miko the remaining shards she held in her possession. InuYasha looked up just as Naraku lifted Kagome high in the air, before flinging her down towards him. The impact of the girl colliding against him knocked the breath out of the already weakened InuYasha. He hit the ground with his back once more, a groan beaten out of him.

Naraku's laugh resonated through the area. Holding up the shards he had stolen, he reached and pulled out the blackened orb of the near complete jewel. He purposely held the shards and jewel out towards InuYasha and the others, as he then slowly and deliberately began to fuse them to reveal a complete Shikon no Tama.

There was a gasp of outrage, as Sango stared up at the complete jewel with an expression of utmost horror and disbelief. "How— Kohaku! Where is Kohaku? What did you do to him!" Her grip tightened on Hiraikotsu as she stood, trembling violently and dreading the reply that was soon to come.

"Kohaku? I merely sent the poor boy to the rightful place where he _belonged_…" A dead silence fell upon the clearing at those words.

The color drained from Sango's face at the revelation. She began to sway unsteadily on the spot.

Seeing her sickened expression, InuYasha felt burning rage coming over him at Naraku's atrocious act. He turned towards the dark hanyou, his lips parted in a snarl. "You bastard! How could you!" Even before the words had left his mouth, InuYasha knew just how dimly stupid his question was. This was Naraku. He would do anything to achieve power. In this case, killing a hapless young boy for the sake of it.

Words failed him in his rage as InuYasha rose to his feet. Beside him, Sango was shaking with intense fury.

"NARAKU!" The name was expelled up along with a scream of pure fury, as the taijiya hurled Hiraikotsu towards the dark hanyou. The weapon sliced cleanly through the dark hanyou's mid-section before doing a turn back to return to Sango's outstretched hand.

Despite the extend of damage done, Naraku merely chuckled. "Is that the best you can do, taijiya?" he scoffed with a mocking glance in the taijiya's direction.

Sango let out another enraged scream, before hurling her weapon once more at Naraku. Beside her, Miroku unwounded the beads securing the deadly wind tunnel on his right hand.

That caught the dark hanyou's attention. As if on cue, a swarm of saimyoshos descended to hover before his form, their buzzes echoing through the air menacingly. "Do you really intend on doing that, houshi?" The dark hanyou's question was a grim reminder on what were to happen if Miroku opened his wind tunnel in the presence of those deadly insects.

Miroku took one look on them and faltered, before shaking his head as if to clear off any doubts. He tore off the beads from his hand despite InuYasha's protests and thrust it before him. A strong gale erupted from the black hole in his hand as it began drawing everything in its path towards it with its strong sucking force.

InuYasha watched helplessly as the insects were all sucked into the wind tunnel. He could see the poison starting to take effect in Miroku from his expression yet the houshi continued to push on. A flicker of doubt and fury flashed across the dark hanyou's eyes.

"Miroku!" InuYasha called out desperately. Sooner or later his friend would succumb to poisoning if he continued holding out like that. Yet he couldn't push away the futile hope that Naraku was now cast in a perilous position.

It came out of nowhere then. InuYasha felt himself swept off the ground and thrown in the direction of Miroku and his cursed hand. Amidst the confusion, InuYasha realized Naraku had snatched him up and chucked him in the path of the Wind Tunnel. Somewhere in the howling wind he heard Kagome and Shippou frantically screaming his name. He was being drawn into the void.

The wind died down, as InuYasha slammed hard into Miroku who just managed to seal his hand on time. Groggy from the collision, InuYasha pushed himself upwards to stare down at his friend. He was horrified at what he saw.

"Miroku!" InuYasha gasped as he gripped onto his friend's shoulders. The cursed hand had swelled to almost thrice its size, overlaid with a deep shade of purple and crimson. It was slightly pulsating and InuYasha struggled not to withdrew from the nauseating sight. His friend writhed on the ground, clutching at the deformed limb in agony.

"Miroku!" The cry came from Sango this time, as she dropped beside the agonizing houshi; her weapon hitting the ground heavily. "Hang in there!" She begged, resting a hand against his as she gently cradled his head.

More laughter snapped InuYasha back to the existing threat. The situation had took a turn for the worse. With him being practically useless and now half their fighting forced crippled, he could see no way out this time unless a miracle was to happen. The dull look in Kagome's eyes told him all he needed to know; she was thinking the same as he was.

"Shippou." InuYasha called for the kitsune child quietly. The child obediently scampered over to his side, though InuYasha could see a wild light of fear reflecting from his eyes. He swallowed, unsure if he was doing the right thing. Sending the kitsune child away would just reduce their deteriorating numbers yet he couldn't see a way out. He saw no reason for their innocent friend to be dragged down along with them.

"Leave us now." He finally said.

Shippou shot a terrified look back at him, his mouth opening to protest. "B-But InuYasha!"

InuYasha cut him off with a harsh growl. "Don't say anymore! Take Kagome with you." He nodded to the frightened young miko. To his surprise, she shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere, InuYasha." Although she was clearly terrified out of her wits for their safety, her voice was calm and firm. "We are in this together."

"I'll stay too!" The interruption came from the young kitsune demon, who was closed to tears.

Kagome shook her head, before drawing the child into a tight hug. "You have to go, Shippou." She choked out at last. "You have to warn.. Kaede and the others." Tears brimmed in her eyes as she spoke those last words, cuddling the kitsune demon to her.

Tears began to well up in Shippou's eyes as well. He gave a stubborn shake of his head, the tears flowed freely.

InuYasha couldn't bear to watch the farewell yet he was unable to tear his gaze away. "And Sesshoumaru… If you do find him." he added though privately he thought there was nothing his half brother could do against a Naraku that had full possession over the Shikon no Tama.

Shippou continued to shake his head frantically, but he was outmatched by the two of them. Left without a choice, the kitsune child turned and scampered away from the two, his tiny body shaking with violent sobs.

InuYasha and Kagome watched him go, before turning towards each other.

Kagome's gaze was bleak, her thoughts reflecting that of InuYasha's. A silent agreement was made as their gazes met. They could run, possibly outrun the enemy. That would buy some time till sunrise. However, there was no way they could leave their friends behind.

Kagome steadied her bow and arrow, taking aim for the Shikon no Tama as InuYasha pressed up against her. Together, they made to close in on the dark hanyou.

Naraku spotted them and his grin widened. "Fools." He chuckled as he lashed out towards the duo with those tendrils.

InuYasha and Kagome fought on desperately as they did their best to avoid the dark hanyou's rampage. Fatigue was coming over them and it wouldn't be long before they were both outmatched by the dark hanyou.

A tendril smacked into InuYasha's face, sending him sprawling hard to the ground. He scrambled up, feeling bruised and battered . Part of the darkness seemed to melt away then, as the exhausted fighter looked up just in time to see a faint line of light began to form over the horizon. Hope, fierce and desperate, washed over the young mortal.

_Sunrise_! Perhaps there is hope after all…

Too caught up in his emotions then, the excited youth failed to notice Kagome's warning shout. Something hard slammed into him, sending cold waves of pain radiating through his body. The last thing he noticed as he was flung into the air was Kagome's terrified expression before blackness came crashing down.

* * *

><p>InuYasha opened his eyes. He could feel warm wetness on his cheeks as he placed a hand against it, drawing a droplet of salted smelling liquid. He stared at the droplet, his mind whirling with regret.<p>

He had failed to save them all. If he had not been crippled by his human form then, he could have bought some time for them to make an escape to fight another day. Now, the opportunity was lost forever.

Was this how death felt like? If so, where was Kagome and the others? Was Kikyou here too? InuYasha took a step forward, as he proceeded to wander aimlessly about the darkness.

"You are not dead, hanyou."

InuYasha jumped, startled from the voice that rang unseen out of the darkness. He spun around quickly, his hand reaching automatically for Tessaiga but withdrew empty-handed.

"There is no need to fear." The voice continued on, infuriatingly calm.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" InuYasha snarled, his fingers compacting to form fists as he jerked his head irritably about him in an attempt to seek out the source of the unknown voice.

His fists flew up to shield his eyes in shock as a blinding orb of light materialized from nowhere. The orb continued to grow until it flooded most of the area with white light. InuYasha squinted in the brightness, barely making out the towering figure that loomed before him. As his eyes adjusted to the change, he let out an audible gasp.

"You are... Midoriko." He choked out the words, unable to believed they were true.

Midoriko nodded slightly, a dark strand of hair falling over her face as she slowly lifted her head wearily. The great miko looked exhausted, her warrior amour torn and shattered in places with a hole gouged in the part at the left side of her chest where she was impaled many years ago. In her right hand gripped a sword caked with the blood of many slain demons.

Despite the situation, InuYasha couldn't help feeling awed by the immense presence of the miko. "W-What is this place?"

The miko let out a bitter smile as she surveyed the bewildered hanyou with a cautious gaze. "You're in the Shikon no Tama, InuYasha." She told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

InuYasha stared out at the miko, dumbfounded. He could vaguely remembered being drawn towards Naraku while in his youkai form. Was the void a doorway to the inside of the Shikon no Tama then?

Midoriko nodded, as if reading his thoughts. She positioned her worn out blade by her side as she continued to stare down at the hanyou in silence.

InuYasha glanced up at the miko mutely, still gathering his thoughts. "Does that mean Kagome and the others are here too?" He questioned, ignoring the hope that rose feverishly within his chest.

The miko shook her head, her gray eyes seeming alight with a faintest trace of sympathy then. "They are all dead, InuYasha." She told him gently.

Despite already knowing this, having the truth announced to him seemed to make it even real then. InuYasha felt the ground below his feet swayed momentarily as he struggled to ingest the news.

He knew then… that everyone was dead.

Kagome.. Miroku.. Sango.. Kirara.. They were dead.. He knew that… Yet….

No longer caring for any sort of dignity before the great miko, InuYasha fell to his knees. His body wrecked with great sobs as he tore at the empty ground with his claws. _Miroku…! Sango…! I'm sorry.. I failed you guys…_He pounded his fists on the ground till his knuckles were sore and red.

_Kagome… I couldn't do a thing for you… _He continued pounding on the ground, past caring of the pain that accompanied every hit to his broken knuckles.

_Forgive me…!_

Midoriko watched on in silence as the hanyou continued to punish himself for his helplessness. When it seemed as if the hanyou had calmed down a little, she stepped forward.

"Do you have something you wish for, InuYasha?" She queried, her icy stare fixed unmoving on the hanyou.

InuYasha froze, as he stared up at the miko in confusion. What was she talking about?

Midoriko continued to gaze calmly at the hanyou. "A wish, InuYasha." She repeated, before continuing on. "I believe you out of all should be well aware that the Shikon no Tama had the ability to grant the one who possessed it a wish."

InuYasha nodded numbly. It was exactly what he and Kikyou had intended to do before they were viciously tricked into betraying each other by Naraku. _Naraku… _That name… It tore through his body more painfully than any of the wounds he had sustained.

Midoriko seemed not to notice the new rage coming over the hanyou. "That was a grave misunderstanding." she added. "The Shikon no Tama only grant the wish of those which it benefit from." Noticing the puzzled expression on the hanyou's face, she continued on. "The soul, InuYasha. That is the sacrifice the Shikon no Tama demanded from the wisher."

InuYasha nodded slowly, understanding flooding over his features. "So if I were to make a wish on the Shikon no Tama… I have to sacrifice my soul to it?" He repeated slowly, as he got up to his feet. An idea was forming in his head. It was crazy.. But if that was what it took to save the others…

He would do it. There was no doubt.

Midoriko nodded in confirmation to InuYasha's query. "Is there a wish you would make?"

"I don't have a choice, do I? Either make a wish or be stuck here for eternity." InuYasha shot back, his claws digging into his palms. Blood seeped from his clenched fists, falling to blackness. Without waiting for a reply, the hanyou looked up at the miko. Desperate hope flared in his eyes.

"I would do anything to go back to when they were all alive." The hanyou shut his eyes as lingering thoughts of his friend drifted painfully over him, before opening them again. "I will prevent all these things from happening!"

The miko nodded brusquely, before stepping forward. "Do you swear to keep this oath, InuYasha?"

InuYasha nodded, his form tensed as he waited for the miko's reply.

The miko's eyes glowed, a small smile played on her lips as she continued calmly. "Would you accept full responsibility and do whatever it takes to make things right again?"

InuYasha remained unyielding as he looked Midoriko in the eye. "Anything."

The smile widened, and unease stirred within the hanyou. For a short moment then, he wondered if he had said the wrong thing.

The smile vanished then, and the miko was back to her cool apathetic self. "Take heed, InuYasha. You made an oath."

"_Remember to stick to it…"_

The hanyou blinked, as the area about him began to spin. He was soon thrown back into the darkness. Midoriko had disappeared. The hanyou stared about him in confusion, rearing back with a startled cry.

Thick invisible chains had entwine themselves around his form, and they were now slowly beginning to drag him down. The ground seemed to liquefy and the hanyou was slowly drawn into the black torrents. InuYasha struggled desperately to pull himself free before giving up. He twisted to the side for a glimpse of the miko.

"Midoriko! Are you there!"

There was no reply as InuYasha continued to thrash about violently. He threw out his hand, grabbing at empty air. Just as the liquid closed over his head, the hanyou threw his head back in a desperate cry.

"MIDORIKO!"

* * *

><p>It felt like the time, when he had been bitten by the accursed spider head demon. The venom secreted from those deadly fangs had coursed through his weak mortal body, sealing away the body's ability to function. He felt death looming ahead then, drawing closer at each passing minute…<p>

The pain faded away.

It also felt like when Sesshoumaru had his venomous claws embedded in his abdomen. The poison burning away the flesh about the wound. The pain had been so intense that he had nearly blacked out. He won though, even managing to rip that asshole's arm off and getting back Tessaiga…

Again, the pain faded.

How about the time when he had been tricked and had his own signature attack backfired on him by Kagura and Kanna? The pain was near unendurable. He could feel himself bleeding dry then from the numerous wounds inflicted upon his body. He was so close to death…

That memory was fading…

Perhaps those moments of pain couldn't be compared to the time when he could do nothing but watched while his beloved woman had had her life snatched from her once again. He had cradled her in her arms while he lamented and sobbed to her about his inabilities to save her despite all his promises. She had forgiven him but that didn't lessen the pain he had felt then…

Kikyou…

It took him a long time but he managed to move on from her death, learning not to blame himself for her unfortunate demise. While he still did deep inside, he had managed to get those negative thoughts under control. He found peace in Kagome and his friends.

And then she died… Just like Kikyou…

He couldn't save Kikyou… He couldn't even save Kagome. He was better off dead. He was better off deserving all that pain…

_He was better off not remembering at all…_

* * *

><p>The hanyou stopped struggling as those dark thoughts consumed him, eventually giving in to the darkness.<p>

The young boy opened his eyes sleepily. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His head throbbed and his entire body was laid with fatigue. As his senses cleared, he was vaguely aware of piercing screams that shattered the calmness. Springing to his feet, the boy clenched his fists as he looked about him.

It was then that he realized a few rather unsettling things. He was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a village with humans screaming and running in fear from the assault of several men on horseback. They jeered and waved torches, bearing down upon the helpless villagers.

The boy made to get out to go to the aid of the villagers. Running proved to be awkward and slow and the boy paused in his steps to look down at himself in confusion. He gasped as he realized the state he was in.

He was human.

His head tossed back to cast a frantic look upwards. It couldn't be the night of the new moon! It was too soon! As his gaze raked across the skies, he let out another gasp.

A full moon hung in the chilling air, its illuminating rays cast down upon the scene of chaos _beyond…_


	2. Chapter II: Paragon of Virtue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the InuYasha series. Rightful ownership belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><em>Where it was last left, the boy was cast into a confusing scene of a village under attack. What would happen to him now?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Paragon of Virtue<strong>

Fear. Confusion.

Those were the emotions whirling inside the young man's head as he remained at his position, crouched hidden in the bushes. Moving quietly so as not to be discovered, the boy poked his head out from between the plants to get a better view of the scene. The bright light emanated from the moon above enabled him to catch a clear glimpse of the events going on.

The setting was a dark and terrifying one. Humans setting on their own kind and wreaking havoc. Terrified screams split through the air as the prey ran from their pursuers It seemed as if nothing thrilled those bastards more than casting terror and fear upon those innocent humans.

Innocent, he said? Humans? Innocent? The boy had always despise humans. Having grown up in an environment where he was looked down and trampled upon for his half-demon heritage, he had grown to shun humans his entire lifetime. Watching on, the boy debated whether to step out to help. Do these arrogant humans deserve his aid? Was it worth it risking his life for them?

Revulsion rose within him that the humans could turn on their own kind in such an atrocious form. He had seen his mother being mistreated solely for his existence. He had never learned to forgive them and probably never will. Still, did anyone deserved what these humans are going through now?

The young man flinched as a cry of anguish broke through the night. He turned his eyes back on the scene to see an unfortunate soul being cut down by one of the many bandits on horseback. Blood sprayed the air, along with the terrified screams of the others at the sight of their fallen friend. One of the men entered a deserted hut and emerged with his hands full of food supplies.

It dawned on the human boy then that these bandits might not be all that he thought. They were attacking the village for food. For survival. The strong thrive, the weak perish. That was a lesson he had learned the hard way while growing up alone and running from those who sought for his blood. Staring blankly before him, the human couldn't help wondering if the same rule applied here at this very scene.

"Help!" A distressed cry cut through the air, causing the boy to look up with a rush. A young woman had tripped and fallen hard. The villagers rushed past her in their panic. No one stopped to help; it was as if the woman was invisible. The boy had to fight to not let his contempt show for the cowardly bunch.

Vulnerability is never an option. He had to tell himself that. Yet he couldn't help feeling that it was wrong to think that way. He watched on with growing apprehension as several of the bandits straddled in the direction of the frightened woman, their eyes alight with glee at their newfound prize.

He had to do something. He couldn't just stand by and watch as the villagers were wiped off one after another. Innocent or not, they did not deserve being slaughtered like animals.

That woman would die. A sudden thought came to him then. He had the chance to save her and yet he wasn't acting on it. If she were to die, it would not be the fault of those bandits but his for not doing a damn thing to help. Him refusing to save these people due to his animosity for humans would make him no better than they were.

A light rising on the horizon caught his attention. Dawn was approaching. He couldn't possibly remain in this weak form of his for long. Perhaps when the light lift, so would the curse.

He would have the power to save them _then_.

The bandits were approaching the woman fast. The boy willed the sun to hurry up. He realized he had to act soon; sun or not. He might have all the time in the world but the same did not apply for the woman to be prey for the cursed humans.

With that bleak thought in mind, the boy took in a deep breath before stepping out from his hiding place. He moved quickly to place himself between the woman and the bandits. A tinge of satisfaction came over him at the dumbfounded looks he received.

These bastards were not used to anyone standing up against them.

"Who are you, brat?" One of the bandits demanded in a snarling tone. He had a nasty scar coming up along the left side of his face, giving a more menacing look to it. Scarface gave a vicious wave of his sword.

The boy glanced over the man's back at the sun rising behind him. Any time now… "Who wants to know?" He retorted in a blunt fashion.

The sun was rising in a slow crawl, its early rays slowly illuminating the area with a bright sheen of light. The boy twitched uneasily. The light was all about him now and he was still feeling the same as normal. When was the change going to take place? As the sun rose higher into the sky, a disturbing thought came to him.

Was he wrong? Could he be so stupid to assume he would return to his hanyou form when daylight broke? If so, he had cast himself in a precarious situation.

The boy felt a chill running through him at those thoughts. Forcing himself not to panic, he turned to address the woman in a fierce whisper. "Get out of here now," he hissed. He felt a growing frustration as the woman continued to stare up at him with wide, scared eyes.

"B-But you—" She spluttered, clearly not understanding the peril she was landing both of them in the longer she hesitated.

"I said go!" Those last words were spat out. The venom in his words passed through and the woman then took to her heels and fled. The boy watched to ensure she was out of harm's way, before turning a steady gaze back to the awaiting threat.

"Who do you think you are—You piece of shit!" Scarface stepped forward, thrusting his face forward. The boy resisted an overwhelming urge to gag at the arch stench weaving from between the man's broken teeth.

"What is going on?" A low drawl came from behind them.

A shadow fell before their forms. Immediately, Scarface retreated back, casting a nervous glance behind him. The hand wielding the sword gave an uneasy twitch.

"Boss!" The bandit stammered, as he waved the sword in the boy's direction. "This kid… He came out of nowhere and—"

"You got stood up by a little boy?" came the maddening calm reply.

Despite the tone, the boy could sense a hint of danger just beneath. The person whom the voice belonged to rode up on his ride, and the boy saw him for the first time in the morning light.

The leader of the bandits had dark hair that fell just past his shoulders. The boy could barely make out his features as the face of the man was hidden in the shadows. That penetrating stare lifted itself from Scarface to fix itself firmly on him. A sudden chill ran down his spine and the boy jerked faintly in surprise.

He would feel fear from such _scum_? How absurd!

The man continued staring for a prolonged time and the boy felt himself slowing tensing up.

"Who are you, boy?" he finally barked out the question.

The boy hesitated; he had managed to avoid answering the question earlier but he found no way out now. He was unprepared for the sudden blow and found himself slammed hard against the ground face first. He struggled in vain against the hand which held his head down, forcing his face against the dirt.

"Answer the boss when he asked a question, little shit!" The leer came presumably from Scarface, as the boy struggled under his grip. Hatred surged through him as he felt the infuriating hold tightened, pressing his face deeper into the dirt. He could taste the filthy tang of the wet earth and that fueled his anger.

Without warning, he felt himself being yanked up with a rough pull by the roots of his hair. The boy had hardly the time to let out a cry of pain before being slammed full force into the dirt once more.

"Did you not hear what I said—You stupid shit!" The sword came flying down to embed itself in the dirt just short of his nose.

"Enough." The command came, serving as a relief for the exhausted boy as his face was ripped out of the dirt. The gust of fresh cool air that hit his face later was heartily received. Taking in a deep breath, the boy felt heavy boots thudding against the ground as they approached him. Though he was tired out from the early struggles, the boy forced himself to meet the leader's gaze with a defiant glare.

His eyes held a mocking glint to them. "Never thought it would be a mere kid that would defy us," he teased, catching the boy off guard by the light tone. The brief display of jovialness was gone in that instant, as the man's gaze hardened. "Now— Who are you?"

The boy resisted an overbearing urge to lunge himself at the man. He was almost thankful that the grip had him held almost immobilized as doing so would possibly result in undesirable circumstances. He earned himself another vicious tug on his hair for his silence.

"I don't know," he spat the words out through clenched teeth.

His head jerked back as a hard slap was delivered to him for his insolent reply. He bit himself hard on the tongue to prevent himself from retaliating with a stinging retort that would most likely earn him another slap, or worse. His insides churning with anger, the boy forced himself to look back at the hateful man.

He had no idea why but just the sight of the man sent him burning away within with a fierce intensity that was powerful enough to send him nearly off the edge. If he had felt hatred then, it was nothing compared to the way he felt now. This was of a different kind of level. If he wasn't held back by the restraining hand he would sooner or later flung himself at the man's face and ripped out his jugular.

The hatred subsided as a secondary powerful emotion crept in; resentment. Of all the moments for his hanyou powers to fail, it had to be _now_.

Amusement flickered in the man's eyes as he looked down at the hapless boy. This enraged him further more. Rage lent him new strength and the boy felt energy flowing into his limbs. He jerked his head up suddenly. A satisfying crack of a jawbone came from above along with a gurgled scream. Seizing the chance, the boy snatched up the sword left in the ground just in front of him before swinging it in a wide arch.

The sound of blood gushing out told him he had found his mark, and Scarface fell like a stone, He fell to the ground with a stunned look, still grabbing his broken jaw. A stunned silence befell the area as the boy looked up at the others. They stared at their fallen comrade, motionless with shock.

Only the leader remained stolid, though his features betrayed a flicker of surprise.

One of his henchmen turned towards him with a panicked expression. "Boss! What should we do?" He fell silent as his leader shot him a look of contempt.

"Shut up, fool." He turned towards the boy, stood panting with the stolen sword in his hands. A grudging flicker of respect flashed across his eyes and he gave a short nod in his direction with a smirk. "Well done, brat," he conceded.

The boy stood, feet apart as his sides heaved with exhaustion. His tired hands maintained a firm grip about the sword's handle, as his eyes narrowed at the man's comment. Was the bastard actually commending him?

A dangerous light shone in the man's eyes, his hand slowly lowering to his side to pull his own weapon out of its sheath. Fitting the hilt of the sword comfortably to the palm of his hand, the man directed his gaze down at it with a satisfied smile. He then cast his gaze back at the boy.

"You will regret challenging me," he began in a menacing tone. "For I, Onigumo, will personally see to your demise!"

_This is it… _The boy thought as he braced himself to meet the man's assault. Whether he live or die, it'd all come down to this fight.

Without waiting for the man to make his move , the boy threw himself forward... and charge.

* * *

><p>The young miko shielded her eyes as she gazed up in the sky, soaking in the warm rays of the sun. This was welcoming after a long grueling day exorcising youkai in a nearby village. She was well aware of a pair of inquisitive eyes gazing up at her as the miko gazed down at them with a smile.<p>

"Let's go home. Shall we, Kaede?" Despite feeling lethargic from the fight, Kikyou couldn't help being cheered by the light of admiration shone in her sister's eyes.

Kaede gave an eager nod.

Acknowledging the young girl's response with a brief nod of her own, the miko set upon the stretch of path that led the way to their village. Although she would never admit it, the miko was eager to return home for a well-deserved rest.

"Aren't you going to accept their reward?"

The query came from her traveling companion, Tsubaki. The duo had spent quite a lot of time traveling together to battle youkai and Kikyou had since seen Tsubaki as somewhat of a friend. Despite being constant travel mates, their relationship was not as close as one would expect.

Kikyou sometimes harbored suspicions that Tsubaki had a dark agenda of her own.

"No. You can have it, if you want." The young miko replied with a sideways glance at the dark miko. She had no need for such gifts. It was her duty as a miko to help the less fortunate and just the gratitude and sincerity she received from the villagers were enough. It was sufficient that she was able to use her powers for those in need.

"I see. Thank you." Tsubaki acknowledged the thoughtful gesture with a respectful inclination.

Kikyou turned back to continue on her way. She paused in her steps as she heard her name being called out again.

"Kikyou. It is only right for me to tell you this as we are both miko," the dark miko announced.

Kikyou stood, patiently waiting. She could feel Tsubaki's gaze boring into the back of her head.

"A miko must abandon her emotions in order to achieve power," Tsubaki continued, her eyes never leaving Kikyou.

"In the case of a woman, it means falling in _love_."

Kikyou hardly managed to hold back a smirk. Love, she said? It was laughable that Tsubaki would even feel the need to remind her of that. Someone who was bound to her duties and had hardly time for anything would think about love?

Maintaining a stoic expression, the young miko turned back towards the other woman.

"Love?" Kikyou couldn't help letting out an amused smile as she continued on. "Do you really think I am capable of such?"

The dark miko had a strange look in her eyes, and as she spoke, her eyes gleamed with sinister intent. "Don't you forget. You must extinguish love. You must never hold a man dear." The words were said with an ominous level of certainty, as the dark miko continued on, almost sneering.

"If such a man were to appear, you would suffer an untimely _death_."

Holding back a scoff, Kikyou inclined her head in acknowledgement to the other miko's words. "I'll remember that." With the words being said, the young miko turned and left with her sister.

She knew then that she was right not to trust Tsubaki. That woman had placed a curse on her, damning her to a life of torment should she ever fall in love. Still, it wasn't as if it mattered. Curse or not, it was highly unlikely that she would ever fall in love. She had her hands full without needing the burden of that emotion to pull her down.

The miko shook her head with a wistful smile. Even if such a phenomenon was ever to occur, would the same applied for her? Would anyone love someone such as her? That was just another scenario that was highly unlikely to happen. No. Nothing would come out of this. Tsubaki had placed a curse that was likely never to activate.

So why did she still feel a sense of uncertainty deep down inside…?

* * *

><p>It was near sundown when the young miko and her sister arrived at the forest that surrounded their village. A few steps from the entrance of the village, the miko paused.<p>

It was not her imagination. She could feel eyes staring out at her from within the shadows. Was it Tsubaki? Surely, the dark miko couldn't have followed till here? Her gaze flicked towards the trees. There was no movement to be detected, yet she wasn't mistaken.

There was someone hiding out there.

"Go home, Kaede," Kikyou urged her sister. She had to find out the cause of those unsettling feelings.

Kaede turned to stare at her sister with a questioning gaze. "What about you, sister?"

"I'll be fine," Kikyou reassured her. "I just need to check something out. Go without me." She watched as Kaede gave in with a resigned nod, before walking off but not without a doubtful glance behind her shoulders.

As soon as she was sure Kaede was out of ear-shot, the miko narrowed her eyes and turned towards the trees. Readying her bow, she took a step that would bring her closer to the unseen presence. Shadows danced in and out as a gentle breeze blew over the area, disturbing the calm atmosphere.

"Who's there?" The miko called out with caution, as her grip tightened about her bow. She nearly reached for an arrow as the plants rustled more agitatedly, possibly caused by movements within, before unveiling the dark shape of a figure that stepped out. Kikyou held back the gasp of shock that would have otherwise shatter her calm exterior.

It was a human; that much was obvious. What shook the miko was that his robes were caked with some unknown substance. The smell of rust and metal that hung in the air told the miko what the substance really was.

_Blood_! This human was covered from head to foot with blood!

The miko hesitated; it wasn't like her to show any signs of fear. Yet it wasn't everyday she was suddenly presented with a human drenched in blood. Sure, she had grown accustomed to treating and mending the wounds of the gravely wounded but this was a different thing altogether. For one, he didn't look hurt.

He looked _mad_. A wild look blazed in that ferocious gaze, his sides trembled and heaved hard.

It almost petrified the miko. He was staring at her with such hatred that she was nearly swept off her feet by that gale of fury. Still, the person was injured and the miko hesitated, not knowing whether to keep her guard or attend to him.

Her kindness won her over, as she took a faltering step towards the wounded figure, her bow lowered to her side. Being closer now, Kikyou could faintly make out the features of the stranger's face. He was young, probably a few years younger than herself. His hair was a similar shade of raven as hers and he was clad in dark robes but without any form of footwear. That was strange… the miko reflected. Humans do not usually wander about with no footwear at all.

The boy let out a weak growl as she approached, feebly waving his sword in her direction. He was slowly drained out of energy and he needed help fast. Making small movements as she would when confronting a wounded animal, Kikyou reached into her sleeve to hold out a small roll of bandages. She turned towards the weakened boy, her hands held up reassuringly with the object in sight.

"Stay still. I am going to help you," she made sure to announce her intentions clear before the boy could bolt in a hurry. Taking small steps at a time, the miko continued to close the distance between them; all the while holding her arms to indicate she was no threat.

Those wary eyes narrowed, as if he was contemplating if she was friend or foe. The boy soon gave in to his injuries. His eyes closed along with a low moan and he fell forward to the ground, causing the miko to hurry over in concern. His hand never left his weapon though and Kikyou tried hard not to think of the amount of damage the sword could do to her should she make the wrong move.

A hand lifting to gently rest against the unconscious boy, the miko turned him around so he was facing upwards. She slowly removed his blood-soaked haori, resting it on the ground as she looked down at the exposed torso. She barely manage to stifle a gasp of horror.

The entire portion was laced with wounds. Some deep, some superficial. Dried blood was smeared over the numerous gashes with the deeper ones still pulsating out blood. The miko shook her head, her eyes wide. Who could have done this terrible thing?

Wasting no time, the miko set to work on the wounds. She dabbed a cloth once or twice onto the wounds to soak up the blood before bandaging. Quickly and efficiently, she wound bandage thickly about the wounds, reducing the amount of blood loss by a great margin. The boy jerked once and twice but remained still, too deeply unconscious to react.

The miko was just dabbing at the beads of sweat on his forehead with a clean cloth when his eyes fluttered open weakly. She spoke to him in a calm and soothing voice as she worked.

"What is your name?" she questioned, her tone gentle and soothing. She decided that was the safest thing that could be asked for this moment. The boy shouldn't have any qualms answering to that question.

She wasn't prepared for the blank look she received, as the boy looked up at her. "Don't you know your own name?" she pressed on more quietly. Was he so insecure he couldn't even produce his own name?

"I don't see why you have to know," the reply was distorted from pain. The boy turned his head away, with the obvious hint that he had no desire to say anything else.

Kikyou sighed; she was used to being looked up to and well respected by the people around her. Still, it was not as if she had never deal with such people before. She gave his head one last dab; this one harder than the rest.

"Damn it!" The boy shot up with a furious snarl, his eyes clamped shut as the sudden movement aggravated his wound. Wincing, he turned towards her. "What was that for!" he snapped.

Kikyou held back a smile of amusement. If he could react like this, he was going to be just fine. Gathering her stuff, the miko got to her feet. "Come, along." She instructed, with a hand held out towards the wounded boy. "You can stay the night in the village."

The boy stared at the hand for a few seconds, before looking up at her with an outraged expression. "I'm not going to any village!" he retorted in a pert tone.

Kikyou frowned, she had expected a reply such as that. Still, it wouldn't do him any good to be lost and alone out there in the darkness with that gravely wounded body of his. "I have more supplies I can treat your wounds better with," she reasoned, hoping that would draw an agreement of some sort.

"Keh! I don't need treatment. I am just fine myself!" He seemed to have forgotten that he would still be laying half dead if Kikyou had not treated him.

The boy turned his head away from the miko. He hugged the sword close to his body, wincing as the movement did his wounds no justice.

Kikyou sighed; she saw no reasoning with this obstinate individual. "Very well. I'll leave then… but please call me if you need anything," she nodded in the direction of her village. "I'll be there," she turned back to face the boy just as he looked up. Their gazes met.

The boy looked down quickly, but not before the miko detected a slight shade of red coming over his features. "Keh! Just go already!" He turned his back on her, pointedly refusing to look back.

The miko let out a soft chuckle, as she turned towards the village.

"I'll be back soon," she promised.

* * *

><p>"Taijiya?" Kikyou searched the faces of her people, wondering if they had made a mistake. What could those demon slayers possibly want with her? Sighing inwardly, she realized she had to wait for them to show up when they had been expecting her.<p>

She could only hope they wouldn't be too long.

The skies broke and rain burst forth, coming down in heavy sheets. Kikyou hurried for shelter along with Kaede.

* * *

><p>It was getting late. Kaede was curled up in her bedding, fast asleep. Kikyou made sure she was warm and comfortable before heading for the exit. Were the taijiya ever coming? Pushing the bindings aside, she looked up at the overcasts skies.<p>

She couldn't help wondering about the wounded young man. Was he seeking shelter too? Or was he being his stubborn self, camping out in the cold and wet?

Much to her surprise, that thought worried her. Why was she worrying so much for a stranger she barely knew? _You're thinking too much into this_, she told herself sternly. It was only natural that she would be concerned for the wounded young man.

What if he were to wander off in the darkness? What if he lost his footing from the slippery grounds and fall off a cliff?

Sudden movement yanked the miko from those negative thoughts, as she peered into the rain to see several shapes advancing towards their hut. They must be the taijiya that were mentioned earlier on. She headed out into the rain to meet them.

* * *

><p>"Sister?"<p>

Kaede's voice broke into her thoughts, as Kikyou looked back to see her sister awake beside her. The young girl was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, as she peered at the object she held close to her chest.

Kaede's eyes lit up in surprise, as she stared wonderingly. "That's—!"

"It is called the Shikon no Tama," Kikyou answered the unspoken question. "I've been entrusted with the task of purifying its tainted aura."

Speaking those words, a brief feeling of pride came over her at the thought of being trusted with such an important responsibility. She lowered her hands to show her sister the object resting in the middle of her palms.

The dark colored jewel was shaped like a sphere, glowing with a tainted aura. Kikyou pressed the jewel close to her chest and her eyes drifted shut. She could feel the jewel pulsating gently against her breasts. It reeked of hidden evil. It would be her job to cleanse the jewel well and thoroughly.

Her eyes snapped open as she remembered the strange boy she left behind in the woods. She did promise to _return… _

Shooing her sister back to bed, the miko ascended the steps leading to the shrine overlooking the village. She placed the tainted orb onto a cushion made of soft fabric. It was dangerous to leave the jewel's side at this moment. However, it wouldn't be wise to take the tainted jewel into the outside world with her.

Casting a temporary barrier about the building, the miko gathered her bow as well as a few supplies, before heading for the woods.

* * *

><p>It took her awhile to find the boy but she soon found him, huddled under an aged tree. The miko shook her head, surprised by the sense of relief that came over her that he didn't wander any further. Setting her bow down, she ignored the glare she received as she took her place beside the annoyed individual.<p>

The boy watched her, his gaze distrustful. "I don't need you to stay here with me."

"I made a promise, and I'm keeping it." She retorted, before resting back against the tree. "Do you know what this tree is?" She questioned after a brief moment of silence.

"Obviously not," came the taut reply.

"It is the Tree of Ages; the Goshinboku." Kikyou glanced up at the tree with a wistful look, before continuing on. "It is said to have the power to transcend time."

"Keh. Like I care."

Choosing to ignore the wry reply, the miko turned towards the boy with a gentle smile. She dared to stretch out her hand to place it against the boy's tensed fist. "My name is Kikyou." She hesitated, wondering if she was doing the right thing. "Won't you tell me yours?"

She expected a sharp reply or for the boy to pull away but none came. Instead, the boy stared up at the suspended branches of the Goshinboku. For a moment then, he seemed lost in sad memories. The miko looked down at her feet in silence, leaving the boy to his troubled thoughts.

"I don't know," came the quiet reply.

Kikyou looked up in surprise. The glazed look had left his eyes, now replaced with a new tension. He gripped onto his sword tightly.

"I can't remember," he said, his voice quaking as his head lowered dejectedly.

A wave of pity seized the miko. Without thinking, she shuffled closer to the sad boy. She gave the icy hand a gentle squeeze. She was taken aback by the look he gave her as he lifted his head.

It wasn't one of hatred or disgust but of sorrow. Kikyou took a deep breath. She could have mistaken the sadness in those amethyst eyes for something else; a trace of _longing…_

"I don't know why… but you remind me of someone…" he said in a low murmur, as those eyes continued to search her face hungrily.

The miko had to fight to keep her unease at bay, though her gaze remained unbroken on his face. She felt… almost drawn in to them.

As if sensing her feelings, the boy looked down quickly. His eyes narrowed with anger, though it seemed to Kikyou that he was angry not at her but himself for showing such emotions. The uneasiness vanished to be replaced with an sense of lightness. She moved away to allow him some space to breathe.

"You should go back to the village," the boy looked up at Kikyou as he spoke those words.

"Do you want me to leave?" she queried, her eyes fixed steadily on his face. She wondered why her heart felt heavy at the anticipation of his answer.

The boy turned away, choosing not to reply. Instead, he curled up in a fetal position, gasping and panting as the pain struck. Without another word, he closed his eyes.

Kikyou watched him in silence. She could feel her eyes drooping from exhaustion from the long day but someone had to keep watch. The miko shifted back to sit beside the sleeping boy. Her bow and quiver of arrows sat at the ready beside her, and the gently rhythm of his breathing served as a comfort to the miko. Having her bow nearby was comforting too, it would come in handy should anything attacked them out in this cold, dreary night.

The miko glanced back at the sleeping boy and felt a warm glow stirred within her. Perhaps the night wasn't so cold and dreary _after all…_

* * *

><p>In case there are any confusions, the 'boy' in this chapter is InuYasha. More would be explained later on the exclusion of his name along with the appearances of Kikyou and Onigumo. Thank you for the reviews. They are very much appreciated.<p> 


	3. Chapter III: Fearful Acceptance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the InuYasha series. Rightful ownership belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><em>A meeting with a passing miko marked a new beginning for the lost child. However, the child continued to be plagued by disturbing nightmares… Ones that seemed too real to be just dreams.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Fearful Acceptance… and a Warning<strong>

The air was thick with fog, seeming to sap the remaining energy from the already exhausted hanyou. His eyes dull with pain and exhaustion, the hanyou staggered to a stop. He leaned up against a rock, breathing deeply. Looking up at the thickly veiled sky, the hanyou couldn't help but let out a sigh of despair.

Was there any life out there? Was he doomed to wander alone in this strange area forever?

Sudden movement ahead caused him to snap up in alert, his hand edged towards Tessaiga as his eyes stared in wariness at the churning fog before him.

He was not mistaken. There was some movements going on in the fog ahead of him. The damn fog served as an annoyance to the hanyou. It had dulled his senses so much so he could no longer have a clear sense of any danger or disturbances until it was too late. The hanyou waited tensely.

His eyes slowly widened in disbelief as the mist parted to reveal three familiar shapes. His posture slackened and he staggered back while tremendous relief washed over him.

He recognized them instantly. The youngest of the three stepped forward with a bright smile. Gazing forward at that shocking sight, the hanyou found himself suddenly at a loss of words.

The young miko stood abreast the two others, who had moved up to join their friend. They looked worn out from their early battle but their faces shone with apparent joy and satisfaction. Kirara, perching upon Sango's shoulder, raised her head to let out a demure purr.

The hanyou finally found his voice. "Kagome!" he choked out, before turning towards the other two. "Miroku, Sango! You made it!" he exclaimed in relish. The floodgates threatened to burst open; he could already feel the strain upon them. He quickly blinked hard to prevent an embarrassing show of tears.

Instead, the hanyou fixed his friends with a look of desperate longing. There was so much he wanted to say but so little time as it seemed.

A figure slammed into his shin caused the hanyou to look down in surprise. He watched in stunned silence as the little figure picked itself up from the ground before wrapping its tiny arms around his ankle. Recognition dawned on him.

"S-Shippou!" Heartily relieved at the appearance of their last member, the hanyou bent down to picked him up, before giving him an uncharacteristic hug. "I knew you'd make it!" he looked up at his friends, his eyes alight with laughter. Ecstasy that they had actually survived and escaped from a near impossible situation was making him giddy with relief.

"We all made it!" he declared, his voice rose in triumph.

"InuYasha…" The soft murmur came from the young miko, as she stepped towards him. Her hands brushed against his sleeve and she gripped onto them on either sides. Her gaze shifted upwards to meet the hanyou's bemused one as she pulled herself to his chest.

"I missed you…" she closed her eyes, her lips trembling. She then buried her face in the hanyou's robes, her lithe frame quaking slightly.

"Kagome…" InuYasha murmured, returning the gesture with an embrace of his own. "Don't cry… I'm here now…" he continued speaking in a tone of reassurance.

"Everything's okay now."

Kagome shook her head, her face still hidden from view. "No…" The word came out distorted and barely audible even for the hanyou.

InuYasha leaned forward, unsure if he had heard the miko correctly. "N-No?" he repeated in surprise, his ears twitching uneasily.

What did Kagome mean? He hesitated, wrecking his head to come up with a time when he had possibly offended the miko —maybe sometime before the battle…?

The lengthening silence was making him nervous. Gently, he drew the miko back to peer down at her face. "Kagome…?" He felt himself holding his breath as the miko slowly lifted her head to look up at him.

He was taken aback by the change in the miko's expression. The lighthearted moment was gone, having been consumed by the miko's hard stare. The hanyou suddenly found himself frozen in suspense.

"Where are you… InuYasha?" The following question caught the hanyou by surprise. The miko's penetrating stare kept affixed on him, as her voice dropped to a hoarse whisper.

"Where are you now?" Her grip tightened on his sleeves.

InuYasha shifted with growing unease. He was starting to become rather overwhelmed by these sudden changes. "K-Kagome?" he stuttered, hating the way his pitch rose to that of a barely weaned child.

"I am right here," he offered in what he hoped was a steady voice.

The miko released her grip, before moving back. Her gliding movements were graceful, as if she was light as air.

"Where are you, InuYasha?" she repeated, those endless pools darkening. Shuffling movements came from the side as his two friends took position beside their miko companion.

"Where are you, InuYasha?" Their individual voices combined as one as the trio advanced upon the bewildered hanyou. He stared up at his friends, unable to hide a gleam of fear in his eyes.

A ripping metallic screech sliced through the air.

Before the hanyou could react, an explosion of guts and blood ripped forth from the taijiya. She toppled to the ground like a ragged doll. The shocked hanyou found himself showered with the spray of bloodied entrails.

A hand reached out to grip onto his ankle. InuYasha looked down to find himself staring down at his friend. She jerked once and twice, before laying still, her stare wide and glassy.

"S-Sango… No…" The words stuck in his throat like splinters, as he looked up helplessly at his remaining friends; their expressions seemed to mirrored his. "I didn't do any—"

The hanyou paused in his words to stare wordlessly as his friends broke into identical smiles. It was as if the grotesque display they had just witness served as nothing more but amusement to them.

"What the — " InuYasha managed to gather himself, before launching forward to grip Miroku by his shoulders. "Wake up, Miroku! Didn't you see what happened to Sango!" His claws dug unconsciously into his friend's robes, the hanyou began to shake him furiously.

"You shouldn't do that, InuYasha." It was Kagome who spoke this time. Shippou and Kirara had vanished, leaving the miko standing alone by herself. She stepped forward with a mischievous grin on her face. InuYasha could hardly believe what he was seeing.

The miko continued to grin happily at the outraged hanyou. She lifted her hand in a dismissive act. "If you continued to shake him, his head might come of!" She dissolved into giggles at her words.

InuYasha was shocked to speechless. Did she actually find the situation _funny_? Disgust formed within him. "How could you even joke about that!" he spat, struggling hard to disguise the churning fear.

_Just what the heck was going on!_

The hanyou started as he felt something warm and heavy brushed against his hand. He returned his gaze back to Miroku. He recoiled in horror, releasing his grip as he did so.

His friend's body dropped silently to the ground before him, his head flapping to the side, attached merely by minute strands of sinews. InuYasha staggered back, his form shaking uncontrollably.

"W-W-Wh—" The hanyou was shaking so hard, the words came out distorted and barely comprehensible. He turned around as he heard his name being called, finding himself staring straight at Kagome.

The miko had on a triumphant expression, as she let out another giggle.

"See? I told you so," she finished gleefully.

_Why! Why is this happening! _

The hanyou wanted to scream out loud, as he fought to stay calm. He might as well be fighting a losing battle.

With a yell of frustration, the hanyou lunged forward. "What the hell is going on! Just who the hell are you!" His claws slammed against the miko, pinning her against a tree. Seething, the hanyou glowered down at the grinning miko, his body heaving.

The giggles had subsided. Gone was the playful expression, as a solemn look took its place.

"Me…? I'm Kagome." It sounded almost like her, but the hanyou was in no mood for games. He knew this wasn't Kagome.

_That… _he was sure.

"_You're NOT Kagome!"_ His mind ablaze with fear and fury, the hanyou slammed her back a few more times with tremendous force, enough to possibly fracture her spine.

He would drive his claws into this arrogant bitch's face… That would teach it from messing with him!

InuYasha jerked back in surprise as a skeletal hand closed over his wrist, bare bones digging into his flesh. He turned to find himself face to face with the two friends he had left for dead. He felt his mind freezing over with shock.

"M-Miroku! Sango!" InuYasha managed to recover his senses, as he tried to pry their grip free. More claws reached out to grab at his robes. The hanyou glanced about him in panic.

The landscape was dissolving before his very eyes. Even the tree which he had forced the miko against was slowly withering. He could feel the ground slowly rising up to meet him.

"InuYasha…"

InuYasha struggled against the restraining grip, as he whirled in the sound of the voice.

Kagome stood before him, looking perfectly fine compared to the monstrous entities he was surrounded by; like a light among the dying.

Somewhere in his near deteriorating mind, the miko's presence registered relief to the hanyou despite everything else.

"K-Kagome… I—" He paused, recoiling in horror once again as the worst of the transformations began.

With a sickening sloshing noise, the flesh was peeled off the miko's face to reveal a ball of dripping sodden mass. Those raven locks seemed to shriveled and dried up as they fell as sickly strands about her feet. The red pulp further dissolved to reveal bone underneath.

Kagome! She was slowly rotting away before him!

The last of the flesh fell away to reveal a grinning skull peering out at him.

"Where are you now, InuYasha?" A disturbing hiss issued from those words and the color drained completely from the hanyou's face. If there was ever a time he had experienced true fear… It was now.

Never in his life had he felt such overpowering _fear…_

Slowly before the hanyou's terrified eyes, the remnants of his friends began to crumble away to dust till all that was left was several piles of dust festering away on the ground. With a shrieking noise as if in pain, the area seemed to collapsed. The hanyou fell to his knees, panting as he stared blankly as the final remains were blown away by a gust of chilling air. Darkness descended upon the dying landscape, laying everything in sight with a veil of black.

A warm breeze blew across the area where the hanyou knelt.

"InuYasha…" that gentle voice hung suspended in the air.

The hanyou froze; he thought nothing would ever faze him again from all he had seen.

But this was impossible.

How could that be? He had watched with his own eyes, while she perished in his arms. Her body, broken far beyond repair had dissolved like how his friends just did and he had watched while her soul was ferried to a better afterlife.

A rim of light appeared before him. The hanyou cringed away from the sudden brightness. His hand held out to shield his eyes from the light, the hanyou watched in stunned silence as a figure gradually emerged from within the light. He held his breath, as his lips parted to utter the one single name he thought he would never again had the chance to say.

"_Kikyou…"_

* * *

><p>The boy jolted upwards with a startled yelp. His hand fumbled about aimlessly for his sword, which he had released unconsciously in his sleep. He found relief at the touch of the cold steel, as he pulled the precious weapon close to his chest. Dull pain wrecked through his body upon waking up.<p>

His heart was pounding away inside his chest. What was with that strange dream? It had seemed almost real to him. Did it happen somewhere in time long before his amnesia? Even as he sat pondering about it, the fragments of the dream was beginning to ebb away until the boy could barely remember the events throughout.

Once he had recovered enough to get his bearings right, the boy looked about him. Several thin rays of light were breaking through the canopy above. It was daybreak. The boy looked down at himself with a resentful growl. There was no change to his body, as expected.

"You're awake, then?" There was something familiar about the voice and the boy started in alarm. His gaze darted wildly, landed on the miko seated just a few feet from him.

He could almost kicked himself. Of course, it was the meddlesome miko from yesterday. What was her name again? Kikyou? He had almost forgotten her thanks to the harrowing effects of the nightmare.

She sat opposite from him, watching him calmly from her spot. Her eyes narrowed with an incomprehensible expression.

The boy struggled to calm his feelings. Not for the first time, he couldn't help wondering if he had seen that miko, Kikyou anywhere before this. She was remotely familiar and that voice; he could almost swear that he had heard it somewhere before…

"Penny for your thoughts?" the miko blinked in a friendly way towards him, before stifling a yawn.

Instant guilt gnawed at the boy. Kikyou must have been up all night keeping a look out for the both of them. Even though he knew he didn't request specifically for her to do just that, the boy couldn't help but feel guilty that the miko had tired herself purposely on his expense.

He kept his gaze carefully fixed on anything else aside from her as he spoke out, his words coming out harsh from raw guilt. "You should have just spend the night in your village. You humans are unable to function well without much sleep anyway," he scoffed, his back kept pointedly turned towards the miko.

Kikyou blinked. "You humans?" she quoted, her eyebrows raising. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

The boy could have kicked himself again with twice the ferocity. He had nearly blown his cover! Besides, he had no intention to reveal to the miko Kikyou who he really was at the moment then.

He wasn't sure he could trust her not to turn her back on him upon finding out his true self.

"It's nothing." The boy hurriedly get to his feet, ignoring the inquisitive looks from Kikyou. He winced as the quick movements aggravated his wounds.

The miko chose not to pursue the topic any further, much to the boy's relief. "Where are you of to?" she queried.

"Somewhere," was his blunt reply as the boy continued to keep his back to the miko, determined not to show the slightest sign of pain.

He felt her hesitation, as if she was pondering on his words. He sneaked a quick glance behind him.

"Why don't you stay a night or two at the village?" she suggested, her gaze sweeping across his wounds lightly. "You're not fit to travel for the time being," she added.

Stay in the village? Where he would once again be looked down on? Keh! He was just about to reply back with a harsh retort when he realized he couldn't possibly go trekking in the wild with those grievous wounds of him. He paused, as uncertainty came over him.

He wasn't hanyou now. He was a human. What was the harm in staying in a village? Besides, the boy doubt he could travel far enough let alone find a place of security due to this weak body of his. Perhaps he should seize this opportunity to heal properly and maybe even get to know the miko Kikyou better.

The boy shook his head crossly. He was only staying for the food and lodging. Not for the damn woman. Bracing himself, he turned towards Kikyou.

She broke into a smile as if she sensed his submission. Gathering her materials, the miko got swiftly to her feet. "Before we go… Won't you tell me your name?" she paused, before continuing on rather carefully. "I have to address you by something."

The boy paused; of all the things she had to ask it had to be an impossible one. As if sensing his discomfort, Kikyou shook her head. "It's fine if you wish to keep your name to yourself, but at least let me know what I could call you by."

Faintly surprised that the miko would let it go so easily, the boy glanced over to the side. "Keh… I don't really care," he muttered, his eyes kept to the ground.

"Kesshi," The boy looked up, puzzled. "Kesshi?" he echoed, feeling the unfamiliar word unraveling on his tongue.

Kikyou nodded, a warm smile lighting up her face. "It suits you, don't you think?" A teasing tone overlay her words. "That will be your new name from now on…" she paused, before adding on as an afterthought. "At least till you're ready to reveal your real name."

The boy turned his gaze away from Kikyou. _Kesshi huh… _He smirked to himself.

That is one name he could get used to.

* * *

><p>"Kikyou sama! You're back!"<p>

"Welcome back, Kikyou sama!"

"Where did you go, Kikyou sama?"

"Who is that?"

"He's injured!"

Kesshi shrank back as the chorus of greetings overwhelmed him. He trailed along behind Kikyou, dragging his feet slowly. His precious artifact clasped tightly in his hand by his side as his eyes darted about warily from face to face.

He almost envied the calm and dignified way the miko held herself, as she casually greeted her village people with tentative friendliness. He could never feel at ease with such a huge group of people.

"Sister Kikyou!" Kesshi turned in the direction of the younger voice, making out a small figure of a young girl running towards them. She skidded to a stop beside them, panting lightly.

"Sister Kikyou! Where have you been?" she paused as she caught sight of him, her eyes widening in curiosity. "Who is this person?"

"Kaede, will you take Kesshi to our place?" Kikyou turned towards Kesshi. "My younger sister will show you where we stay," she gave a tired smile with a nod in her sister's direction.

Trying not to show how much the thought of being separated by the miko in this strange environment alarmed him, Kesshi merely shrugged his shoulders. "Where are you going?" he asked with what he hoped was casual curiosity.

"I have to… see to some things," was the unsatisfying reply.

Kesshi frowned; he was sure Kikyou was hiding something from him. Still, it was not in his place to demand the truth outright from her. It wasn't as if he was fully open towards her either. Yet that small trace of bitterness lingered.

"You'll be fine with Kaede." It was as if she could see right through him and hence offered some reassurance on her part; Kesshi scowled.

"I know. You better go off and do whatever .. That needs to be done." he tried not to show any signs of reproach in his tone.

Kikyou nodded, "I'll be back soon," she promised.

* * *

><p>Kesshi sat broodingly in the corner of the hut, watching Kaede as she went on about her errands. She had earlier pestered him in several attempts to get him to allow her to change the dressings for his wounds. He had refused so adamantly that she eventually gave up after, sulking off in a corner. Now, she was trying to fill up the moments of silence with her idle chatter.<p>

"How did you meet with my sister?"

"Somewhere."

"Where are you from?"

"Who knows?"

"Where did my sister found you?"

"Keh."

In the end, Kesshi had flipped over to his side, pretending to catch some shut-eye just so he could put an end to that brief interrogation.

* * *

><p>He managed to doze off after awhile, and his sleep had been uneventful. No disturbing dreams plagued him. He was soon roused from his sleep by someone gently shaking him awake by his shoulders.<p>

"It's time to wake, Kesshi." the voice called.

Had it been any other person, the stubborn boy would have choose not to comply. Instead, he turned over with a grunt, his gaze lifting to meet with Kikyou's.

The miko had brought along her supplies, all strewn out in a circle about them. She motioned for him to sit up, smiling warmly as he did just that.

"It's time to change your dressing. I instructed Kaede to do so before but I guess you didn't let her huh?" she scolded gently, as she prepared the materials.

Kesshi allowed the miko to get on with her work, fidgeting as she did so. He hated staying still while the miko worked on him. He hated anyone touching him. Still, he forced himself to stay still as she completed the task with smooth efficiency.

As Kikyou gathered the dirty dressings to throw them out, she turned back towards him. "Do you want to come out for a walk, Kesshi?" she offered, with an expectant look in his direction. "It must be boring being cope up indoors all day," she finished with a sparkle in her eye.

Kesshi slowly and awkwardly got to his feet, gathering his sword with him. A walk would be relaxing after spending the day hunched up in the same position. The only problem would be facing the villagers once more…

* * *

><p>"You did it! You managed to change his dressings!" Kaede exclaimed, before shooting him an evil look. "He wouldn't even let me touch him," she pouted.<p>

Kikyou chuckled, as she gave her sister a sideways look. "It takes a special kind of skill," she joked, with a sly glance in Kesshi's direction.

Kesshi frowned, though choosing to ignore the teasing as he continued to walk on. The stares he received from the villagers were rather daunting and he was quickly getting annoyed with them.

"Hey, it's the newcomer!" Kesshi held back a snarl as one of the village men came up to him. The others followed suit, as they gathered around him and Kikyou. He glared up at them, expecting to see scorn and hostility, but there was not an unfriendly face around; merely curious faces.

"How did you get so badly injured, young man?"

"Those injuries looked serious."

"Are you sure he would be okay, Kikyou sama?"

Kesshi felt a surge of resentment. The villagers were treating him like a weak little thing with no means of defending himself. He would show them! He opened his mouth for a quick retort but closed it afterwards at a warning look from Kikyou.

Instead, the boy glanced about him from villager to villager, trying to recognize each individual face. He could detect no scorn. On the contrary, all around him was concerned and caring faces. Concern? Care? For him? Kesshi stared at them in astonishment. It seemed ages since he was lavished with such privileges.

A light tap to his back caused him to turn around, as his gaze met with Kikyou's.

"They care, you know…" she murmured with a short glance at those people.

Kesshi looked down in embarrassment. It was as if she knew how tough his life had been. Looked down upon by both humans and youkai alike, he had to make a life for himself without any outside help. He found himself unable to speak as strong emotions ran through him.

"Kesshi…?" Kikyou gave him an inquiring look.

Shaking his head, the boy turned and ran for the exit. He wanted out of there. All those people—those kind faces, with not the slightest hint of hatred or scorn… They were too much for him. He hadn't encountered anything like that for a long time. He needed space to breathe.

"Kesshi!"

Ignoring the lone voice calling out for him, Kesshi continued to run on, till he was finally out of the village. Out to freedom.

* * *

><p>"Kesshi?"<p>

That concerned voice rang out, as he stood at the very spot where he and Kikyou had spent the night before. The branches of the majestic tree spread outwards above him, as they swayed gently in the breeze. Kesshi ignored the voice calling him, instead fixing his gaze upon the rhythmic movement of the branches.

He held in a breath, stiffening as a second presence came to stand beside him.

"Do you remember what I said yesterday? About this tree?" At last, Kesshi turned to meet the miko; her gaze fixed upon the tree. "The Goshinboku…" there seemed to be a look of longing in the miko's eyes as she spoke the name.

Kesshi remained silent, not yet able to grasp what the miko was trying to say.

Kikyou stepped up to run a hand gently down the tree's bark. "You have forgotten. I thought so," she shook her head with a wane smile.

"It is the Tree of Ages…" she continued, her hand lightly caressing the edges.

"Said to have the power to transcend time. I heard you the first time." Kesshi finished bluntly; he was still confused to what the miko was getting at.

Kikyou turned towards him, her features lit with pleasant surprise. "Heh… That is right," she conceded, before lapsing into silence.

The silence continued to stretch. Kesshi shifted his foot uncomfortably. He started as Kikyou began to speak again.

"I can't say that I understand what you have gone through," she spoke in a softer tone, as she turned a gentle gaze on him. "But I do know this… that in time to come… Your wounds can be healed," she paused, before letting out a sad smile. "But only if you make the right choices."

Kesshi turned to meet her gaze, the easy guilt coming over him once more, as well as an emotion he had not felt for some time.

_Am I actually affected by those words?_

He gave a mental shake of his head. They were only just words…

So what was this emotion building up in his chest…?

He watched mutely as the miko stepped up towards him. Rather hesitatingly, she stretched out her hand, before resting it gently upon his. The warmth of her hand seemed to seep into the boy's conflicted soul; providing with it a soothing effect to calm the turmoil within.

Her expression was warm, as she gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Things are different now. Live your life as it is _now_… Kesshi. Not then. Not before."

The boy shut his eyes tight, allowing her words to sink in. Did she really meant what she said? Was it possible she was actually offering him a new life? A life he had always longed for but never dreamed of getting.

Could the past possibly remain a mere memory and nothing else?

For the first time in his life, Kesshi felt new confidence flowing through him.

He could live in this village... Freed from the suffocating bonds that had dragged him down until this very _day…_

* * *

><p>Kikyou returned back to the shrine, tired out from the day's events. She had went a day and night without sleep after all and though sleep beckoned, she still had a job to do. Letting out a yawn, the miko scaled the steps that would soon brought her before the guarded treasure.<p>

The night had been rather eventful and she couldn't help but felt a glimmer of happiness. She had spend a quiet evening with Kesshi under the Goshinboku before heading back for a quick meal together with Kaede. Kesshi had shared in with the dinner, though rather reluctantly at first; but he soon gave in to his pride and tucked in hungrily.

The miko shook her head in impatience. Now wasn't the time to think about such things! She had left quickly after checking that both her sister and Kesshi were fast asleep. Now that she was away from the both of them, Kikyou felt the heavy sense of responsibility settling in.

She couldn't push down the small worry fluttering in her chest. She hadn't paid much attention to her duty of purifying the Shikon no Tama due to her worries for Kesshi. Guilt flooded her over that lack of responsibility on her part.

_It had only been a day and already you'd strayed from your duty… _she chided herself silently, as she stifled yet another yawn.

A heavy aura broke through her senses, as the miko looked up in alarm. The strength of this tainted aura… It was coming from the jewel! Kikyou quickened her pace. The night must have strengthened the bad aura of the jewel, causing it to break through the temporal barrier she had set up.

Hastily opening the doors leading to the shrine, the miko rushed forward to the altar to attend to the jewel.

* * *

><p>Kikyou woke up with a jolt, the Shikon no tama still clasped in her hands. The bad aura had been temporarily subdued by her spiritual powers, though patches of black still remained.<p>

The miko shook her head, angry with herself for falling asleep during such an important task. She felt light-headed, despite her brief period of shut-eye. From the flickering lights of the candles about her, the miko felt relieved as she noted the pure ring of light surrounding the jewel. That was a good sign.

Hanging the jewel back in place, Kikyou slipped out of the shrine, quietly closing the doors behind her. Quickly casting another barrier in its place, the miko turned to head home for a much needed rest.

* * *

><p>The miko moved through the village; now cast in darkness. Her steps steady and cautious so as not to wake anyone, she continued to walked quickly. The moon was concealed behind the clouds, and the area was pitch black aside from several faint outlines of known structures that allowed the miko to know her bearings.<p>

Nearing her shack, the miko caught sight of a dark figure standing in the shadows by its entrance. Instantly alert, she tightened her grip on her bow as she moved closer. She was just about to call out when the moon emerged from behind the clouds, casting a weak ray of light upon the stranger.

The miko lowered her bow with a sigh of relief, as her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Kesshi!" she whispered, hurrying over to him. "What's wrong?"

There was no reply, and Kikyou felt a chill crawling along her spine. "Kesshi?" she called out uneasily. What was he doing out in the dead of the night? Was he angry that she had left without telling him?

"Beware."

The sudden spoken word caught her off guard, as she looked up in surprise. "Kesshi…?" Uncertainty rang clearly in her tone, as she took an unconscious step back.

As if the slight movement had caught the boy's attention, Kesshi turned to face Kikyou, and the miko drew in a breath from that deadpan expression. The next words spoken seemed to hold all the menace of the coldest winters.

"Beware the _stranger_ who shows up …"

Kikyou's eyes widened in surprise.

"_His sinister intentions will devour you_."

* * *

><p>The boy finally had a name! Just a bit of trivia for you guys. The name Kesshi refers to a do-or-die spirit. It is a bit of a pun on Kikyou's part considering InuYasha's character. Once again, I thank you guys for all the reviews I have received. Continue to keep them coming along with the inspirations.<p>

With much appreciation...


End file.
